urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of character Inspirations
All Stars *Alexei (Casey Jones & Jason Voorhees, Alexei Kovalev) *Amelia (Amélie Mauresmo) *Asporov (Garry Kasparov) *Bhudd (Gautama Buddha) *Birdie Glossary of golf B) *Cesare (Pierluigi Collina) *Dan (Bishonen) *Davina (Davina McCall) *El Gringo (Nacho Libre) *Eyrton (Ayrton Senna) *Hammer (B.J Hammer) *Harrow Ld (Hulk Hogan) *Jessie (Jessie) *Kang (Oliver Kahn) *Karen (Karen Corr) *Katsuhkay (Kaneda) *Lewis (Carl Lewis) *Liu (Houyi, Liu Kang) *Loma Noju (Jonah Lomu) *Marina (Marina Lobatch) *Mikki (Michael Jordon) *Randy (Randy Moss) *Robb Cr (Robb Beeson) *Sigurd (Sigurd) *Spudd (Pedobear) *Stacey (Lindsay Vonn) *Striker (Striker) Bangers *Angie (Stomp) *B Ball (Basketball) *BB Cool G (LL Cool J) *Bodenpower (Robert Baden-Powell) *Bubbles (Waterbending &Aquarius) *Chlora (Mabel Simmons) *Fifty (50 cent) *Fixit (Xzibit) *Garrik (Jay Garrick) *Graff (Graffiti) *Gyro (Gyros) *Jenny (Janet Jackson) *Juicy Lord (Sisqó) *Kevin (Kevin Federline) *Kevlaer (Kevlar Vest & Kanye West) *Kluwn (Insane Clown Posse & Vanilla Ice) *Laetitia (Diam's) *Lennox (Lennox of Macbeth) *Loocio (Coolio & Snoop_Dogg) *Lucas (Luke Cage) *Massiv (Rahzel) *Mc Decay (Tupac) *Meroo (B.A. Baracus) *Naykee (Nike, Inc.) *Shogunn (Shogun) *Vermyn N (Eminem) *Willy (Bootsy Collins & Slash) *Randal (Romeo, Laxus Dreyar) Berzerk *Cortez (Machete) *Drummond (Henry Drummond) *Elvis (Elvis Presley) *Esther (Orphan film) *Gus (Toxic Gas) *Kawamashi (Ryuta Kawashima) *Kostner (Kevin Costner in the The Postman) *Lizzy (Lizzy Borden, Thin Lizzy) *Lola (Wild at Heart) *Melanie (Melanie Griffith) *Miho (Miho (Sin City)) *Norman (Norman Bates) *Ranesh (Akuma & Kenshiro) *Revok (Darryl Revok) *Taylor (Wild at Heart) *Uma (Beatrix Kiddo) *Vivian (Vivian) Fang Pi Clang *Chan (Jackie Chan) *Endo (Kendo) *Hattori (Hattori Hanzo) *Heitachi (Heihachi Mishima) *Kinjo (Pai Mei, Gen) *Kuei (Lin Kuei) *Lao Cr (Bohidharma, Mao Zedong) *Lihoi Chun (David Carradine, Lee Hoi-Chuen) *Linda (Linda Lee Cadwell) *Nakata (Baiken) *Ralph (The Karate Kid) *Ryuichi (Kenshi) *Sayura (Memoirs of a Geisha) *Sun Tzu (Sun Tzu) *Unagi (Mr. Miyagi) *Windy Mor (Omi) *Yumi (Yumi Bow) *Yusuke (Yusuke Urameshi) *Zhu Tang (Bishamon, Wu-Tang Clan) 'Freaks' *Bikini Joe Ld (Pagilacci) *Erpeto (Geppetto) *Esmeralda (Esmeralda) *Eve (Eve) *Harleen (Harlequin) *Hula (Hula hoop) *Ironfield (David Copperfield) *Rhyno (Joseph Merrick and Rhino) *Cassandra (Kraven the Hunter) *Wolfgang (Mozart) *Wonald (Ronald McDonald) *Mira (Moirai) Frozn *Mikkal (Gru) *Niqiloda (Niki Lauda) *Ayzkub (Captain Cold and Ice Cube) *Sah Brinak(Sabrina_Kraupp) * Tihmpah(Kimahri Ronso) 'GHEIST' *Arkn (Arachnid) *Bristone (Sydney Bristow) *Draheera (Bagheera) *Dr. Saw (Aribert Heim) *Elke (Fembots, Copy X) *Ernst (Skaven, Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Klawz (Lady Deathstrike) *Leviatonn (Leviathan) *Meyen (The Maya) *Mini Mund (Mini-Me) *Rolph (Ivan Drago) *Sigmund Cr (Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Sigmund Freud) *Toro (M. Bison) *Vladimir (Vladimir Lenin) *Z3r0 D34d (Hackers) 'Jungo' *Adler (Luftwaffe) *Askai (Usagi Yojimbo) *Boohma (Genesha) *Buba (Adventures from the Book of Virtures) *Eggman ("I Am the Walrus", Dr. Eggman) *Hopper Ld (Dennis Hopper, Easy Rider) *Ongh (Caesar) *Ronald (Master of Disguise) *Sylth (Kaa) *Benicio (Benicio_del_Toro) Junkz *Bunny (Frank the Rabbit) *Flanagan (Brian Flanagan) *Flyer (Daft Punk) *Gil (Bill Kaulitz) *Kawan (Cosplay) *Keanew (Keanu Reeves) *Malmoth (Gene Simmons, Marylin Manson, Jonathan Davis and Sid Wilson) *Peeler (John Peel) *Qubik (Cubix) *Sireen (Siren) *Neil (Jinzo) La Junta *Arnie (Arnold Schwarsenegger) *Bruce (Guile) *Ed 12 (Ed 209) *Emeth (Emmet Brown) *Gatline (Gatling Gun) *General Cr (Che Guevara, Fidel Castro, Iósif Stalin) *Isatis (Sniper Wolf) *Jane Ramba Cr (John Rambo) *Laura (Lara Croft) *Niki (La Femme Nikita) *Python (Solid Snake, Snake Plissken) *Ray (Chuck Norris) *Wyre (Bubba Blue) Leaders *Ashigaru(Ashigaru) *Eyrik (Eric_Draven) *Hugo(Jean_Valjean) *Morphun (Morpheus) *Eklore (Poison Ivy) Montana *Ace (Sam "Ace" Rothstein,Gambit) *Desmond (Desmond Miles) *Don (Vito Corleone) *Donnie (Tony Montana) *Enzo (Enzo Ferrari) *Ivy (Poison Ivy, Playboy Bunny) *Prince Jr (Don King) *Sharon (Sharon Stone) *Vito (Vito Corleone) *Zodiack (Zodiac Killer) Nightmare *Dudley Ld(Dudley_Dursley and The_Boomer) *Dieter (Sweeney Todd. Delicatessen) *Edwin (Freddy Krueger and Edward Scissorhands) *Timmy(Ghostface) *Karrion (The Crypt Keeper) *Kenny (Harry Potter) *Nerfeniti (Nefertiti) *Cutey(Chucky) *Nistarok(Fenrir and Cerberus) *Oshitsune(Minamoto_no_Yoshitsune) *Pan(Pan_) *Russel(Werewolf_by_Night) *Artus( Jacob_Marley) *Azel(Elisabeth_bathory) *Estalt(Lestat) *Ghumbo(Bog_Swamp_Demon) *K Cube(Buckethead and abomination) *Sheitane(Arachne) *Vince(Fritz_Haarmann) *Candy Jack(Candle_Jack) *Cell(Gollum) *Eadh(Headless_Specter) *Elixir(Lillith) *Endora(Endora) *Erzsebet(The hearts queen alice) *Hel(Hel) *Magenta(Bride_of_Frankenstein) *Melluzine(Rapunzel and Melusine) *Orlok(Count_Orlok) *Thaumaturge Cr(Thaumaturge) Piranas *Bonnie Ld ( Anne Bonnyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anne_Bonny ) *Ahkab [Ahab and William_Turner_Sr. ) *Bloodh (Captain Blood) *Deadeye (Dick Deadeye) *Katan (Kitana) *Pesth(Black_death) *Rhed (Mary Readhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Read ) *Aktara (Franky) *Dalhia(Black_Dahlia) *Hawkins (Jim Hawkins) *Raeth (Pied_Piper_of_Hamelin, Wraith) *Talijion (Long Join Silver) *Coleridge (Samuel_Taylor_Coleridge) *Goldie(Enola) *Kristin (Elizabeth Swann) *Puff (Pufferfish) *Sliman(Clawful) *Tula(Tula) Pussycats *Lois Ld(Wonder_Woman and Lois_Lane) *Clara(Britney_Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Diana(Diana) *Lucy(Alex_Munday and Katy_perry in Part_Of_Me -watch the video) *Noemi(Carrie_Lee_Jenkins) *Selina(Catwoman) *Brittany(Brittany_Murphy) *Candice(Candice_Michelle) *Charlie(Beatrix_Kiddo) *Ditha(Dita_Von_Teese) *Jayzel (Kelly_Rowland) *Lena(Sarah_Connor and Helen_of_Troy) *Manon Cr(Alexis_Rhodes) *Sakura(Sakura) *Scarlett Cr(Jaden_Yuki and Chandra_Nalaar) *Wanda(Candice_Swanepoel) *Yayoi(Yayoi_Kusama) *Cherry(Beth_Ditto) *Ella(Eleanor_Holmes_Norton) *Emma(Emma_Woodhouse) *Ivana(Ivana_Trump) *Jeyn(Britney_Spears in Toxic-watch the video) *Ninja Nyne(Chipp_Zanuff) *Noon Steevens(Britney_spears in If_u_seek_amy-watch the video) *Shawoman Cr(Shamanism) *Svelthlana(Svetlana) *Tania(Tamara_Bunke aka Tania) Rescue *Buckler (Buckler) *Elvira (Elvira Mistress of the Dark) *Kerry (Barbara Gordon) *Marco Cr (Mario and Luigi) *Pastor (Louis Pasteur) *Ash (Ash Williams) *Beverly (Penelope Garcia) *Nancy (Nancy McKeon) *Pam (Pamela Anderson) *Bobby (Tommy Gavin) *Krash (Crash test dummy) *Larry (Mario Brothers) *Sledg (Hymie) *Wesley (Wesley Snipes) Roots *Krazan Ld (Tarzan) *Jeena (Jana of the Jungle,Jane in Tarzan) *Burdok (Morgan Spurlock, H.M. Murdock) *Gretchen (Saphne Blake) *Jerry (Jerry Greenfield) *Lou (Wolf) *http://urban-rivals.wikia.com/wiki/Walden (Henry David Thoreau) *Ben (Ben Cohen *Craho (Encino Man) *Miken Moose (Michael Moore) *Yookie (Wookiee) Sakrohm *Dobbs Ld (Steve Jobs. J.R. "Bob" Dobbs) *Anakrohm (Anakin_Skywalker) *Corrina (Sister Act, Corrina, Corrina, name only) *Eris (Eris) *Jautya (Predator) *Slopsh (The Blob) *Stella (Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem) *Gastroboy (Astroboy) *Ludwig (Fantastic Four) *Mantiz (Mantis) *Nata (Mars Attacks!) *Phonos (Men in Black, E.T.) *Pieter (District 9) *Pulsar(Yoda,Spock and Piccolo ) *Caciope (Cassiopeia) *Embolt (Mars Attacks! *Globumm (the Fly, Jeff Goldblum) *Halley (Halley's Comet) *Murray (Ghostbusters, Bill Murray) *Oryon (Orion) *Sol Hona (Han_solo) *Thomson (Tom Cruise, Top Gun) *Venus (Venus) Sentinel *Valentina Ld (Jill Valentine) *Hawk (Chief Bromden, Duncan of Cheysuli) *Jackson (Action Jackson, Samuel L. Jackson) *Kamakura (Amida Buddha, E. Honda) *Coby (Roger Murtaugh) *Flinch (Milton Waddams, Allen Gamble) *John (John McClaine) *Lehane (Dennis Lehane) *Melvin (Mad Max) *Miranda (Miranda Rights) *Owen (Combination of Iron Man and Sherlock Holmes) *Dayton (Martin Riggs) *Klaus (Albert Wesker apperance only) *Luis (Officer Frank "Ponch" Poncherello) *Morgan (Dexter Morgan) *Robin (Harry Callahan at final level) *Zhang (Rush Hour series) *Skiner (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fox_Mulder, Walter Skinner) Skeelz *Belgosi (Bela Lugosi, *[[Caelus Cr] - (Albus Dumbledore) *Carter (Kevin Levin) *Corvus (Eric) *Eloxia (Sarah Kerrigan appearance only) *Jay (The Thing) *Todd - (Mortymer Toynbee aka Toad) *Tomas (Matrim Cauthon, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson) *Aylen (Hermoine Granger) *Damian (Severus Snape, Elva) *Logan (Beast Boy) *Lorna (Polaris) *Manfred - (Draco Malfoy) *Greem - (Grim Reaper) *Saho (Ranma 1/2) *Wilhem (Abe Sapien) *Zeke (Shino Aburame) *Anton (Antonie van Leeuwenhoek) *Danae (Danae) *Deebler (Argus Flich, personality-wise) *Drake (Pyro) *Jessica (Jessica Alba) *Otto (Doctor Octopus) *Snowflake (Storm, Rainmaker) *Michael(Sunspot_) Ulu Wa *Lianah Ld (_Princess Kidagakash_) *Gaia(Gaia_ and Bridgette) *Numar(Aquaman and Poseidon) *Rass(Rastafari_movement) *Serena (Nereid) *Gabrielle(Gabrielle_Solis) *George(George_Forman) *Nanook(/Nanook_of_the_North) *Nympheea(Nymph and Nymphaea ) *Tanaereva Cr(Moai) *Wee Lee(Wee-Man) *Chad Bread Cr(I Know What You Did Last Summer) *Coraille(Anthozoa) *Eddie(Eddie_Aikau) *Ice Jim (Jim_Carrey) *Kirk (Poo) *Orlando (Orlando,_Florida) *Stanly(Sandman_) *Ulawele(Israel_Kamakawiwoì) Uppers *Gail Ld (Oprah_Winfrey andGayle_King ) *Herman (Robert_Maxwell andMojo) *Harold(John_McCririck) *Hefty (Hugh_Hefner) *Kazayan (Kazuya_Mishima) *Janine (Nichole_Ritchie) *Jody(Jo_Frost) *Maeva(Grace_Jones) *Frankie Hi(Frank_sinatra) *Jeeves(Walter_C._Dornez) *Jonas(Chippendales and Basshunter) *Sydney (Paris_hilton) *Jackie Cr (Jacqueline_Kennedy_Onassis) *Tyler (Brad_Pitt and Tyler_Durden) *Dorian (Dorian_Gray) *Wayne Stark (Bruce_Wayne and Tony_Stark Bruce Wayne + Tony Stark=Wayne Stark) *Zatman (Patrick_Bateman) *Glenn (Cruella_DeVille and Glenn_Close) *Pallack (Jackson_Pollock and Pablo_picasso) *Nellie(Nellie_Oleson) *Rubie(Ruby) *Gina Glitt(Gina_G and Joan_Rivers) *Lydia(Romeo_and_Juliet,Anastasia and The_Princess_Diaries) *Bianca(Bianca_Castafiore) *Bob Joby(Bon_jovi) *Colin(Simon_Cowell) *Elliot(Emril) *Stanford(Stanford_Prison_Experiment) *Samantha() Vortex *C Beast(Behemoth) *Dregn(Nightmare Soulcalibur) *Kobalth(Cobalt) *Onyx(Onyx) *Krung(Thanator) *Qorah(Quorra) *Shaakarti(Sith,Darth_Zannah) *X-0DUS(The_Terminator) *Deea(Christine_Daaè) *Kronnen(The_Fly) *Marty(Marty_McFly) *Oflgn(Assassin Creed) *Sekutor(Secutor) *Drorb(Eye) *Galen(Galen) *Izsobahd(Iznogoud) *Sunder(Sunder)